


행성 60G에서 일어났던 일의 기록

by vvishop



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, woof woof
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>너무 쓰고 싶어서 날려쳤습니다...</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

톡톡톡. 술루의 손끝이 화면을 오갔다.  
[관성제어장치가 해제되었습니다.]  
캡틴 커크가 느긋하게 말했다.  
“Punch it."  
아주 멀지 않은 날의 술루는 이런 적이 있었다.  
[관성제어장치가 해제,설정,해제,설정,해,설,해,설,햇,햇,햇]  
섬세한 작업이 필요한 터치 화면은 개의 발바닥을 읽지 못했다. 그때만 생각하면 아직도 술루는 자다가도 왈! 하면서 깨어났다. 옆자리의 조타수, 체콥은 자꾸 보여주려는 것처럼 개털 묻은 빗을 쓰다듬었다. 술루에게 휘파람도 불어댔다.  
“휘익! 죄송합뉘다. 자꾸 옌날 생각이 나소.”  
워프가 안정기에 접어들고 커크는 무릎을 세워 앉았다. 술루는 잠시 화장실 다녀오겠다며 일어섰다. 커크가 술루에게 손을 까딱였다. 술루의 귀를 잡더니 슬슬 당겼다. 새파란 눈이 웃고 있었다. 우후라는 술루와 눈이 마주치고 웃으며 고개를 돌렸다. 다들 술루에게서 시바견을 보고 있었다.  
유기동물이 폭증했던 것은 21세기의 일로 21세기 중간 보다못한 각국의 정부는 정상회담을 통해 애완동물을 엄격하게 통제하는 법안을 상정했다. 그 후 환경오염으로 동물의 수는 자연적으로 감소했고 엔터프라이즈 함선 내에서 개에 익숙한 사람은 시골에서 자란 커크 정도였다. 그것도 지나가던 들개와 가끔 놀았어. 딱 그 수준.  
술루는 식수대에 기댔다. 식수대를 내려다 볼 수 있는 지금이 어색했다. 지난 주만 해도 식수대를 올려봐야 하고 눌러도 제대로 마실 수 없는 현실에 좌절했었는데. 어디선가 나타난 흰 손이 콕 식수대 버튼을 눌러주었다.  
“차! 미스또 술루. 착하지. 올른!”  
물을 마시고 싶은 생각이 싹 사라졌다. 

교대를 마친 술루는 비척비척 숙소로 향했다. 커크는 술루의 턱을 쥐고서 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 본즈에게 가봐야 하는 거 아니야? 다들 나를 개로 봐서 느끼는 피곤함까지 본즈가 해소해 줄 수 있다면야. 본즈는 술루에게서 발견된 바이러스 때문에 바쁘다고 했었다. 터벅터벅 걷다가 헉 술루는 정신이 들었다. 메디베이였다. 버릇이 무섭다더니. 가운과 고글을 입고 쓴 완전 무장 본즈가 고개를 들었다.  
“술루 대위. 또 어딘가 문제가 있나?”  
“아. 아닙니다.”  
“그렇군.”  
어색한 기류가 흘렀다. 본즈가 큼큼 목을 골랐다.  
“그럼 비... 비타민이라도”  
“예.”  
술루는 비타민을 받았다. 메디베이에는 아직 욕조가 있었다. 그 때의 기억이 났다.

한참 술루의 귀를 닦아주던 체콥이 고개를 들고 모든 일이 시작되었다.   
“미스또 쑬루 목욕시켜야 할 것 같습니다.”  
옆으로 누워있던 술루가 벌떡 일어났다. 체콥은 능숙하게 술루를 잡아 눕혔다. 개라고 해도 시바견이라 술루는 20키로가 넘었었다. 버둥버둥 거리니 체콥까지 들썩들썩 거렸다.  
“자. 미스또 술루. 착하지.”  
뭐가 착하냐! 술루는 발끈했다. 개가 되고 나서 언제나 통했던 바둥바둥 작전을 써보았다. 옆으로 툭 드러누워서 털이 퐁퐁한 다리를 바둥바둥. 함교에 아- 찌잉한 감동이 스쳐갔다. 우후라가 입을 열었다.  
“나중에 씻겨도 되잖아요. 냄새도 안 나는 걸요.”  
그 때쯤엔 수의학 석사를 수강하고 있던 러시아인 개대학원생 체콥이 단호하게 아무런 러시아 억양도 고저도 없이 엔터프라이즈 호처럼 말했다.  
“개는 2주에 한 번씩 목욕해야 합니다. 벌써 4주째입니다.”  
스코티가 킨저의 욕조를 빌려주었다. 메디베이에서 본즈가 따뜻한 물을 욕조에 채웠다.  
“하다하다 목욕 수발까지 들어야 하는구만. 개인적인 감정은 없어. 술루 대위.”  
술루는 꼬리를 돌돌돌 말고 있었다. 목욕쯤은 혼자도 할 수 있었다. 이건 스타플릿 인권 조례에도 위반되는 사항이었다. 메디베이의 문이 열렸다. 틈으로 나가려는 술루를 커크가 잡았다.  
“나도 구경하려고.”  
커크가 술루 꼬리 위를 팡팡 쳤다. 체콥이 또 러시아 억양 없이 말했다.  
“캡틴. 그건 암고양이에게나 통하는 겁니다.”  
커크가 도망치려는 술루 꼬리를 당겨서 꼬리 위를 다시 팡팡 치려고 하자 본즈가 커크 손을 떼어냈다.  
“짐! 싫어하잖아.”  
본즈가 술루를 조심스레 욕조에 담갔을 때 술루는 저항하지 않았다. 커크는 목욕하는 걸 조금 보다가 밖으로 나갔다. 본즈는 팔을 걷고 술루 시바견을 씻겨 주었다. 머리카락 샴푸하는 것만 해도 거품이 많은데 온 몸이 털이니 거품 양이 엄청났다. 시바견은 양이 되었다. 다들 메디베이에 한 번씩 들어와 술루가 목욕하는 것을 보다가 본즈에게 쫓겨났다. 본즈는 술루를 불안하게 만들면서 자꾸 이상한 곳을 만지려는 -항문낭을 짜야합뉘다!- 체콥까지 쫓아내고 혼자서 술루를 씻겼다. 함선 내에서는 본즈만큼 무언가나 누군가를 돌본 경험이 있는 사람이 없었다. 혼자 대형견을 씻기려니 중노동이었다. 큰 타올로 술루를 감쌌을 때 본즈는 정말 지쳐있었다. 술루는 나름대로 본능과 싸우고 있었다. 생각해보면 우리도 어딘가가 젖어 있을 때 빨리 닦아내고 싶어 하지 않나. 개가 되니 더했다. 이중모 구석구석에 있는 물방울 들이 다 느껴졌다. 후루룩 털고 싶어서 미칠 것 같았지만 꾹꾹 참았다. 본즈가 술루를 꼼꼼하게 털어주었다. 조금만 더 참으면 돼. 조금만. 하고 있는데 으휴. 본즈가 술루의 귓가에 한숨을 쉬었다. 술루는 퍼드드드드득 털을 털었다. 온 메디베이에 물방울이 튀었다. 털자마자 기가 죽었다. 꼬리를 말고 낑낑거렸다. 개가 되니 타인의 감정변화에 배로 예민해졌다. 본즈가 곧 화를 낼 것 같았다. 그런데.  
“으하하하하”  
거품과 땀과 물방울이 가득한 본즈가 호탕하게 웃기 시작했다.  
“술루 대위... 하하하... 진짜. 하하하”  
술루는 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들다가 드라이룸에 넣어져 바싹 말려졌다.

술루는 비타민을 오독오독 씹었다. 다시 나가려는데 뒤통수가 이상했다. 돌아보니 벽에 팔을 짚은 본즈가 머뭇머뭇 물었다.  
“치료제 부작용은 따로 없고?”  
“손에서...”  
“손에서?”  
“자꾸 털이 납니다.”  
더헙. 숨을 들이킨 본즈가 장갑을 찾아 허둥지둥 헤맸다. 술루는 빙긋 웃었다.  
“농담입니다. 맥코이”  
“자... 자네 무서운 사람이구만.”  
술루 눈이 고동색으로 반짝거렸다. 본즈도 자꾸 몇 주 전으로 생각이 워프했다. 

시바견이 되었던 술루는 함교의 자리를 지키고 싶었지만 커크가 자꾸 꼬리나 귀를 죽죽 잡아당기고 체콥이 자꾸 자신이 원예할 때 쓰던 커다란 전정가위로 혈관을 피해 발톱을 잘라야 한다고 해서 교대만 마치면 메디베이에서 시간을 보냈었다. 스위치에 코드를 입력해야 해서 문을 열 수 없는 술루가 박박 문을 긁으면 본즈가 문을 열어주는 것이 그들의 일상이었다. 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들며 들어오는 시바견 술루가 본즈는 참 좋았었다. 한번은 자다가 깨 기지개를 켜며 다가와 개박사 학위 따는 중인 체콥에게 자존심도 꺾고 물어본 적도 있었다.  
“개도 기지개를 켜더군.”  
“반갑꼬 놀고 씹다는 보디랭귀쥐입뉘다.”  
술루가 놀고... 싶어 한다! 메디베이엔 아무 것도 없었다. 그래서 본즈는 붕대를 뭉쳐서 톡 던져보았다. 술루는 뭉친 붕대를 본즈의 손 위에 놓아주었었다. 얼마나 즐거웠던지. 

술루도 본즈와 같은 생각을 하고 있었다. 여기서 본즈를 놀아줬었지... 본즈는 메디베이 문까지 거리가 얼마나 된다고 마중을 나왔다.  
“무언가 잘못된 것 같다 싶으면 잠자고 있을 때라도 상관없으니 바로 오도록 해.”  
술루는 대답없이 본즈의 손을 갖다가 자신의 머리를 슥슥 쓰다듬었다.  
“개일 때와는 다르겠지만요. 가보겠습니다.”  
메디베이 문이 슥 닫혔다. 본즈는 손바닥 안을 보았다. 개털과 사람의 머리카락은 결국 털이라 비슷했다. 이러면 안 된다고 가운에 손을 문질렀다. 그래도 본즈의 손바닥은 한동안 부들부들한 감촉이 남아있었다.


	2. 기록은 거기서 끝난 게 아니었다

우주의사 본즈의 덕에 술루가 겨우 돌아온 어느 날이었다. 본즈는 저녁을 먹고 졸다가 그리운 소리를 들었다. 복복복 술루 시바견이 문을 긁는 소리를. 잠에 젖은 본즈의 입꼬리가 슬슬 올라갔다. 소리는 계속되었다. 복복복. 조금 후에 복복복. 본즈는 완전히 눈을 떴다. 끼잉끼잉 소리까지 들리고 있었다. 본즈는 룸의 문을 열었다. 시바견이 와락 본즈의 허벅지에 발을 댔다. 꼬리가 휘릭휘릭 흔들렸다. 거기서 본즈가 웃으며 술루의 목을 껴안았던 건 본즈의 진의와는 조금 거리가 있었다. 떨어지고 보니 술루견은 눈이 촉촉했다. 본즈는 술루와 함께 메디베이로 가 의자에 술루를 앉혀놓고 문진에 들어갔다. 오는 길에는 술루가 앞장섰다. 꼬리가 다리 사이에 추욱 처져있었다.  
"대위. 뭘 하다 변한 건지 기억이..."  
도리도리  
"그럼 자다가 그냥 변한 건가?"  
끄덕끄덕  
본즈는 술루에게 손을 내밀었다. 술루견이 본즈에게 앞발을 쥐어주었다. 본즈는 정맥에서 피를 뽑았다. 심박수와 체온을 조사했다. 테스트 결과는 이전과 같았다. 본즈는 술루에게 전에 치료제로 놔줬던 하이포를 다시 놔주었다. 치료제는 인간으로 돌아오는데 3일이나 걸렸다. 무슨 늑대인간 영화같은게 아니니까 골격이 재형성되고 털이 싹 사라지려면 어쩔 수 없었다. 술루견은 한숨을 폭 쉬었다. 본즈는 자연스레 술루의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
"걱정하지 말게. 다시 돌아올 테니까."  
그리고 다음날 술루는 워프속도로 돌아왔다. 심지어 본즈와 술루는 아무 것도 준비가 안 된 상태였다. 뭐가 준비가 안됬냐 하며는 옷이. 본즈가 아침에 메디베이에 돌아갔던 때 털이 홀랑 벗겨진 술루는 맨몸으로 자고 있었다. 으아아악! 술루는 떨어진 개털을 뭉쳐서 아래를 가렸다. 본즈는 술루에게 얼른 환자복을 가져다주었다.  
그 일은 한동안 반복되었다. 술루는 교대를 마치고 잠에 들다 문득 시바견으로 일어나서 옷에 목이 안맞아 켁켁대다가 겨우 빠져나와 본즈에게 달려가고 본즈는 술루를 검사한 다음에 하이포를 놔주고 메디베이에서 재우면 짠. 술루는 누드가 되어 인간으로 다음날을 맞았다. 잠을 자는 것이 포인트였다. 술루가 잠이 들지 않으면 인간으로 돌아오지도 못했다. 자고 일어나서 바로 술루가 돌아오는 줄은 술루도 본즈도 3번 반복하고서야 패턴을 깨달았다. 본즈는 술루의 맨살을 몇 번이나 보았다. 술루는 군생활도 했으면서 일일이 본즈에게 등을 보이고 옷을 챙겨 입었다. 본즈는 술루에게 늘 비타민이나 아미노산을 챙겨주었다. 

때는 23세기였고 그들은 5년동안 우주를 항해하고 있었다. 본즈는 23세기 인간이면 다들 하나쯤 가지고 있다는 시리아의 아이디를 가지고 있었다. 시리아는 21세기 애플의 시리에서 발전한 가상 애인 프로그램으로 원하는 타입과 외모를 입력하면 홀로그램으로 나타나 대화를 해주었다. 본즈의 시리아는 브루넷에 갈색눈을 한 따뜻하고 수줍은 여자였다. 본즈는 매번 저녁을 방에서 먹었다. 시리아는 본즈가 들어오면.  
"레너드. 저녁 먹고 왔어요?"  
물어보곤 했다. 그럼 본즈는  
"아니. 사가지고 왔어. 같이 먹을까?"  
하면서 먹는 게 작은 일상이었다. 시리아는 저녁을 먹는 본즈 옆에 앉아서 본즈의 말에 대답을 해주었다. 본즈는 시리아 프로그램을 좋아했다. 건전하게 잘 이용하고 있다고 생각했다. 모든 프로그램이 그렇듯 시리아도 해킹을 하는 등 각자의 연애 목적처럼 이용을 하는 방법은 꽤 다양했다. 본즈는 한번도 대화 외에는 다른 짓을 해본 적이 없었다. 술루 맨살을 보기 전까지는. 다채로운 사내 공간의 악용 사례가 꿈에서 펼쳐지기 시작했다. 신체 건강하고 사지 멀쩡한 남자로서 본즈는 그럴 수 있다고 생각했다. 2년간 메디베이 벽 수행을 하다가 본 누군가의 알몸에 혹하는 건 당연한 거 아닌가. 시리아는 본즈의 고백을 듣고 있다가 사근사근 대답을 해주었다.  
"그럴 수 있다고 생각해요. 레너드. 저는 이해해요."  
본즈는 자신의 머리를 쥐어뜯고 있다가 말했다.  
"그래? 시리아. 그럼 벗어봐."  
말했듯 시리아는 따뜻하고 수줍은 여자였다.  
"레너드. 아직 우리는 그럴 사이까지는 아닌 것 같아요."  
당신이 원하는 세계로 시리아는 기꺼이 뛰어들 것입니다. 40.99$.  
시리아의 그림자에 홀로그램 문구가 비쳤다. 본즈는 자괴감에 몸부림쳤다. 

한편 술루는 시바견이 되면 청각과 후각이 무한히 넓어졌다. 심지어 생각이나 감정도 냄새로 알 수 있었다. 술루견을 먹고 싶어하는 것 같은 체콥이나 재미있어 죽는 커크가 다가오면 술루는 재빨리 도망을 쳤다. 공교롭게도 술루의 변신은 보통 닥터가 저녁을 먹을 즈음에 이루어졌다. 술루는 변할 때마다 본즈 시리아의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. 레너드. 저녁 먹고 왔어요? 술루는 한참 후에야 본즈의 방문을 긁곤 했다. 다시 잠이 들고 깨면 인간이 된다는 것을 이제 알면서 술루는 굳이 본즈에게 갈 필요가 없어졌다. 본즈의 시리아의 목소리는 계속 들렸다. 레너드. 저녁 먹고 왔어요? 먹는 동안 제가 옆에 있어줄께요. 술루는 할 수 없이 본즈의 방문을 복복 긁었다. 본즈는 애견용 비타민과 포도당을 챙겨주었다. 본즈와 붕대 던지고 가지고 오기 놀이를 했다.  
어느날이었다. 술루는 또 시바견이 되어서 잠에서 깨어났다. 자다가 근육에 쥐가 날 때 깨는 것처럼 술루도 그랬다. 더는 목에 딱맞는 잠옷을 입고 자지 않아도 언제나 100% 깨어났다. 술루는 길게 기지개를 켰다. 문이 안에서 열릴 때는 다가가는 것만으로도 열렸다. 열리자마자 무언가 느낌이 이상했다. 체콥과 커크가 술루를 기다리고 있었다.  
"제 말이 맞지 않숩니까. 이 시간에 연한다니까요."  
"역시 천재 소년이야."  
커크에게 술루는 목덜미를 잡혔다. 체콥이 목줄을 채웠다. 함교로 끌려가려던 찰나 본즈의 목소리가 들렸다.  
"거기 둘. 뭐하는 건가!"  
왈! 술루가 짖었다. 커크가 말했다.  
"이집트 놀이를 해볼까 했지. 파라오 옆에 개가 있는 것처럼 술루를 앉혀두면..."  
푸슉. 본즈가 커크의 어깨에 하이포를 찔렀다. 커크가 아악! 소리를 질렀다.  
"아파!"  
"더 아파봐야 정신을 차리지. 댐잇짐. 술루는 변신이 반복되서 체력이 저하된 상태라고!"  
술루는 그제야 비타민을 늘 받은 이유를 깨달았다. 체콥이 본즈에게 줄을 넘겨주었다.  
"아아... 미용울 해보려고 했눈데..."  
술루는 부르르 떨었다. 본즈가 술루의 목줄을 풀어주었다. 술루는 본즈의 뒤를 쫄랑쫄랑 따라갔다. 본즈가 지정해주는 베드에 올라가 얌전히 잠이 들었다. 

본즈는 광견병 주사의 원리로 백신을 개발했다. 술루를 인간으로 바꾸지 않고 개로 바꾸는 바이러스를 주사했다. 아주 약하게. 조금씩 강하게. 술루는 손등에 털이 났다가 벗겨지고. 팔꿈치까지 털이 났다가 벗겨졌다. 근무를 할 수 있는 상태가 아니었으나 술루는 꿋꿋하게 함교와 메디베이를 오갔다. 커크는 술루의 근무 시간을 몇 시간 줄여주었지만 근무는 허락했다. 가끔 관성제어장치가 해제되었다가 다시 설정되고는 했지만 별 문제는 아니었다. 술루는 발톱으로 터치하는 법을 익혔다. 함교에서는 한동안 탁탁탁탁 터치하는 소리가 났다. 어떤 날 술루는 시바견이 되어 왈! 왈! 함장의 명령을 듣다가 어떤 날에는 멀쩡하게 인간의 몸으로 메디베이에서 옷을 주워입었다.  
본즈는 본즈 좋아! 정말 좋아!라는 감정을 뿜어내는 똑똑한 시바견과 흑발에 늘씬한 몸을 한 호밀색 피부의 잠이 든 인간 사이에서 사투를 벌였다. 술루는 동료니까 안돼안돼안돼 눈 위에 흰 눈썹이 똑똑 찍혀서는 눈을 데로로록 굴리면 귀여워귀여워귀여워 털이 솔솔 빠지고 인간의 피부가 드러난 걸 보면 40.99불을 기꺼이 지불할 놈들처럼 손끝으로 돼돼돼돼 살며시 스르르 빠지는 털을 치워보곤 했다. 깨어있는 인간의 술루가 손톱으로 톡톡톡 화면을 건드리기라도 하면 본즈 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 술루의 잠든 이마에 키스하고 싶은 본즈는 꽤 위험해져 있었다.  
어느덧 마지막 하이포를 맞을 날이 되었다. 함교 안 누구라도 맞으면 이틀 동안 시바견이 되어버릴 바이러스가 하이포 안을 떠돌고 있었다. 본즈는 신중한 표정으로 술루에게 하이포를 놨다. 근무를 마친 술루는 메디베이에서 잠이 들었다. 그리고 인간의 모습으로 깨어났다. 손을 보고 팔과 다리 얼굴을 만져본 술루는 어벙한 표정을 지었다.  
"일단은 바이러스가 다시 잠잠해진 것 같은데..."  
말하다 본즈는 술루에게 와락 끌어안겼다.  
"감사합니다! 감사합니다."  
본즈는 귀까지 새빨개졌다. 술루는 본즈와 떨어졌다. 함교에 소식을 전하러 달려나갔다. 본즈는 아무도 없는 메디베이에서 크흠크흠 목을 골랐다. 

모두 다시 일상으로 돌아왔다. 본즈는 저녁을 받아서 식당에 앉았다. 우주식은 지상의 식감은 재현하지 못해도 얼추 맛은 비슷하게 나왔다. 브로콜리 스프를 먹고 있는데 앞에 누군가 똑똑 테이블을 두드렸다. 졸린 표정의 술루였다.  
"대위. 잘 시간 아닌가?"  
"앉아도 됩니까?"  
본즈가 아. 뭐. 그래도 되고. 말을 더듬었다. 술루가 본즈의 앞에 앉았다.  
"먹는 동안 여기 앉아 있을께요."  
술루의 고동색 눈이 싱긋 웃었다. 본즈는 고개를 푹 숙이고 스프를 떠먹었다. 술루가 팔로 제 볼을 문질렀다. 다시 눈이 마주쳤다. 본즈도 싱긋 웃었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 너무 쓰고 싶어서 날려쳤습니다...

**Author's Note:**

> ㅁ님과 썰을 풀다가 문득 본즈술루로 튀어서 기이한 우정을 쌓는 둘을 써보고 싶어서 후딱 써봤어요.  
> 좀 더 자세히 쓰고 싶은데 뼈마디가 쑤신다....


End file.
